Shin Crypt
is a character from the Gundam Sentinel photo-novel. He is a FA-010A FAZZ pilot in Task Force Alpha. Personality & Character Shin Crypt is almost as hot-headed as Ryou Roots beating him in the calmness factor by a slim margin and that calmness leading to very little other than allowing him to more efficiently provoke Roots for his own amusement. Despite this he isn't a trying person, he just likes getting into fights and challenging some one that flies off the handle more than him. History In UC 0085 Roots and Crypt first encountered each other. Within five minutes there was a fist fight. After floating through and yelling, blow to blow the two were both smacked up by a drill sergeant. In two years little changed. The two solidified themselves in the kind of friendly relationship that only those inside it could possibly understand. He continues to die in simulations, but despite this and Roots's constant chiding of him over it, he still outperforms Roots and is promoted to First Lieutenant. During the opening of the attack on Pezun he and Robert Aldrin open fire in alternating sequence with their Hyper Mega Cannons. The two run out of ammo before they have completed the level of barrage they desired. He wants to lead the next sortie, but is denied and becomes angry because he doesn't get to kill anything in the next battle. Stole Mannings orders his squadron to engage Brave Cod in his Gundam Mk V. Crypt responds by whining, "why do Gundams have to do everything?" His FAZZ unit engages in a doomed battle against Cod. In the course of the battle his fellow pilots Robert Aldrin and John Grissom are killed. He is striken with grief and nearly killed himself. He manages to force Cod to retreat, however his machine is destroyed and he is forced to eject. When Roots kills Brave Cod at Ayers City Crypt thanks him for taking revenge. Later as he Roots and Tex West are eating together he criticizes Root's motives, saying that he and West don't enjoy killing. Seeing West's negative reaction to his comment about him being used to killing as a matter of course because he was a veteran of Karaba, he asks about it surprised by the reaction, but by then West had calmed. In the last battle against New Desides Crypt is assigned to the G-Attacker. When the enemy surrenders he is with West and Roots on their bridge and also learns of Stole Mannings death. Roots reacts by trying to attack traitorous Admiral Brian Aeno, but West stops him, pins him down and then passes him over to Crypt to restrain. When the trio flys off in their core blocks it is Crypt who leads the assault on the New Desides Enterprise Transport Shuttles. The trio combines into the S Gundam when nearing the shuttles, an action which costs Chung Yung his life. The others form the S Gundam and once combined Crypt concentrates on attacking the Zoan, but after a short time ALICE takes complete control and the others are forced to sit and watch her fight from a uniquely first-person perspective. Crypt is with the others when the last component of the S Gundam's Core Fighter descends to the Earth with the other two core blocks cockpits attached. Crypt is relieved along with the others to see Sigman Shade on the Karaba Garuda Transport Planewaiting for them to land on it. ja:シン・クリプト